godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Feldman
Isaac Feldman is director of Fenrir's Intelligence Center and is responsible for information control and publicity at Fenrir. He was dispatched to the Far East Branch for the purpose of taking over and monitoring the Spiral Tree. Biography Feldman is introduced when Fenrir declares the Spiral Tree "sacred grounds" so as to keep a close eye on it. After the Spiral Tree's contamination due to unknown causes, he organizes Operation Gateway, which relied on Livie carving an opening to the Spiral Tree with Julius' God Arc. After she manages to control the God Arc and cut a way into the Tree, Dr. Kujo's actions allow Dr. Rachel's will to form once again, and an invasion of never before seen Aragami begins. When, thanks to Romeo's Blood Power, the invasion ends, preparations for an extended investigation for the cause of the Tree problems begin immediately, and Blood is tasked with finding and eliminating the source, with the help of Livie. Eventually, Blood manages to stop Rachel and slow down the Devouring Apocalypse. Feldman, having gained trust in the Far East Branch, decides his job monitoring the Spiral Tree is no longer necessary and begins preparations to leave the Branch. NORN Feldman Isaac Feldman (29 y.o) Director of the Fenrir Intelligence Center. Born: May 39 (sic) Height: 190 cm Handles information control and public relations at the military and administration levels. Passed the civil exam with top marks and almost immediately became director. Established an emergency action center at the Far East Branch to manage research on the Spiral Tree's safety and stability, so it may be recognized as sacred ground. Feldman: 2 Operation Gateway took an unexpected turn and ended in failure. Director Feldman wishes to reinforce the strength of his cooperation with the Far East Branch. The following covers the current state of affairs relating to the Spiral Tree: Corporal Livie's attempts to link with Romeo's God Arc have accelerated in an effort to calm the Oracle storms and eventually eliminate them. Feldman: 3 Continues to negotiate with the directors at HQ concerning information control and management of the sacred ground that has emerged at the Spiral Tree site. Director Feldman has suggested that the Far East Branch assume responsibility, with obligations to periodically report to the Intelligence Center. He has already received support from Dr. Sakaki, with whom he is finalizing details. Personality Feldman at first appears to be a cold and distant man. However, as time goes on, he shows that he is a responsible man, caring about those under his service (as it can be seen in his interactions with Livie) and people in general (as seen when his first reaction to the Spiral Tree outbreak is to evacuate all civilians). Appearance Feldman is a man who looks aged due to his work: despite being allegedly 29, he looks much older, with some wrinkles below his blue eyes. His skin is very pale, and his hair is a dark shade of purple. He wears a white suit with a red necktie, and he has a green jacket hanging over his shoulders, which almost always hides his arms. Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater 2) - While Feldman is initially distant to them, he eventually learns to trust and rely on the protagonist, viewing them as an exemplar God Eater. *Livie Collete - His subordinate. Feldman is very protective of Livie, and shows great concern over her wellbeing. In one of her Character Episodes, he even says she is like a daughter to him, and asks the protagonist (and by extension, all of Blood) to take good care of her. Trivia *Isaac is the tallest main character of the franchise. *Despite his appearance, he is the same age as Lindow who is 29 years old. See Also *Isaac Feldman/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Male Characters